teen Titans & Ben 10 Slade Forever Knights
by Zoomedin
Summary: I wrote this many years ago. Please note my story leads to Ben & Raven becoming a couple. more often than not I see Ben paired with someone who is as cheerful as he is and that is why I have chosen Raven to be his match in my story, to bring together his light & her darkness. The villains combine their powers. I made up a new leader for the Forever Knights, just for fun !


Maxfield Ordman's first Ben 10 fanfiction story 9\9\11

 **Disclaimer-** I do not own any of these characters. Ben 10 was created by Man of Action. Teen Titans by cartoon network. I make no profit from this. I am merely writing for the entertainment of myself and a few close friends.

CHAPTER 1

In a dark castle, a secret meeting takes place. On one side of the room stands Captain Egger leader of the Forever Knights (a secret organization dedicated to collecting alien Technology and removing aliens from Earth.) and on the other side stands Slade a power-hungry villain who has tried to conquer the world many times.

Slade's evil plans have always been thwarted by the Teen Titans. His enemies believe him destroyed after their last encounter, which makes now the perfect time for him to strike.

The Forever Knights also have powerful enemies. Three humans with special alien powers, they are Ben and Gwen Tennson (cousins) and Kevin Levin. These young heroes have often interfered in the plans of the Forever Knights.

The two evil characters approach each other and begin to chat. Slade talks first. "You and I have something in common. All our efforts get thwarted by super-powered teens. However I believe that if we work together, then we just might succeed."

Egger says "I have heard a little of these Teen Titans who have beaten you so many times. If what I hear is correct, then the team consists of Robin the boy decetive, Starfire an alien girl can fire energy attacks and fly and can be slighty jumpy, Cyborg a teen with strong muscles, who after a tragic accident reengineered himself as an almost complete robot and is somewhat of a computer expert, Beastboy who can change into any animal, and the mystical girl known as Raven, yes?"

Slade makes an angry look at his new ally. "Raven! It was Raven who ruined my best plan of all. That was the time I came the closest to conquering the world. While I also have a special grudge against Robin who was once my apprentice, it is Raven who I hate the most!"

Egger "Interesting!"

Slade "What makes that Interesting?"

Egger pulls a gem out of his pocket. Then he says "This gem comes from the distant planet Walomen. It can steal mystic powers."

Slade grins an evil smile. "This is a good start, but taking out one titan will not be enough. However if we also had something for another titan, then we could capture them and use them as bait to draw out the rest."

Egger interrupts "Hold on, don't forget about my enemies, they are just as dangerous as yours if not more. Ben, Gwen and Kevin each have powerful abilities. They also make a formidable trio."

Slade grins once more. "I think I may have just figured out the perfect solution to our problem, we just need to turn our enemies against each other. Kevin with the energy melding powers that I've heard he has would be a perfect opponent for Cyborg. Also I believe Starfire's Tamarian attacks against Gwen's mana would make for quite the standoff. Come to think of it, we won't even need to take out another titan, the combination of Beastboy's animal abilities and Robin's strategy and intellect, should easily overwhelm Ben Tennson."

Egger cuts him off. "How do you know so much about my enemies and more to the point, Ben Tennyson can turn into many, many aliens, each with different abilities and many of them have those ultimate modes! Even if the Titans manage to defeat one of his forms, he will surely defeat them in another. As long as the Omnimatrix is on his wrist, beating Ben Tennyson is nearly impossible."

Slade responds " Well then, we'll just have to remove it from his wrist won't we?" Slade grins.

Egger laughs! "Ha ha ha! Now, that's really impossible! If I could do that don't you think I would have done it and finished the twerp off already?"

Slade almost gets mad, after being laughed at but he stops himself. Then he smiles and says "You misunderstand my friend, we're not going to take his "watch" off. But he is going to think that's what we've done! Ha ha ha ha!"

Egger says "What do you mean?"

Slade looks at the clock in the back of the room. "Oh well, I need to head back to my base now, but don't worry. The plan I have cannot fail! For now, you just focus on turning Ben and his friends against the Teen Titans. That is the key to making this plan work. I'll be back tomorrow night!"

Captain Egger says "You're not going anywhere guards seize him!"

Two knights charge into the room and attempt to grab Slade. However, Slade uses a smoke bomb and vanishes.

Egger sends the guards away. Then he stands alone in the dark castle and wonders just what his new partner was planning and wondering if there actually was a chance that this time, the Forever Knights might win!

End chapter 1


End file.
